


Belligerent

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interview, Love/Hate, Plantagenet, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one is ever as you expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belligerent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> I hope this is okay.

Swinging in his chair, Edward let out a low sigh. The afternoon had begun to drag on, especially, as he'd laboriously went through each candidate. As much as he needed a PA, he didn't care for interviews. They were boring, time consuming and a complete waste of time. After all, from the moment, the candidate had walked through the door, he'd instantly known they were unsuitable. As a result, he'd begun to grow irritated and annoyed. The clock ticked loudly in his ears, as if mocking him. His gaze followed the hands of the clock, making him wish time would hurry up. 

Groaning in frustration, he turned around his chair to stare out of the window. He watched the birds swarming near ground the blow and it seemed for a few long, drawn out moments, he was enraptured by the drama unfolding below. Surrounding a small, almost tiny bird, was a flock of seagulls. The sound of their squawking catching his attention. As loud as the birds were, he couldn't help but wonder if the small bird felt any panic. It would only be natural to be, given the size of them. 

The sound of heels clicking on his laminated floor announced his next interviewee's arrival. A loud groan escaped his lips as he swung his chair around. He didn't both to mask his annoyance, either. After all, why should he? Plantagenet was his company. He didn't need to keep lackey's happy, no matter who they were. 

"How about you go back outside and try knocking on the fucking door and then wait to be asked in?!" He muttered to the woman in front of him. A scowl of disdain had made its way on to her face and with the slightest of nods, she'd turned her back on him and started making her way outside. 

In her long, conservative pinafore dress, the woman's legs seemed almost endless. Her pert bottom was hidden very effectively under her almost dowdy dress but he could still spy the outline of underwear as she walked. A boyish smirk came to his face at the thought. It was out of pure curiosity that he wondered whether she was a thong type of woman. With her rather serious face and severe hairstyle, he had to think not. 

It was a few moments before he heard a loud knock but once he did, he called out to her. Even though he had the oddest desire to keep her waiting. It would serve her right for her impertinence. 

"Come in!" He called to her, watching intently for her arrival. He'd been far too caught up with spying on the birds to pay attention the first time she had. Now, he had the perfect opportunity. 

Her scowl seemed to deepen as she came in the room and Edward had the urge to laugh. What had he done to make her so annoyed at him? He supposed he would find out somehow.

"How do you run a business with an attitude like yours?" She quipped to him, moments later. Unlike his previous candidates, he hadn't felt the need to give her a seat or even put her at ease. Especially, as soon as she had opened her mouth. Her words were bad enough but the belligerent tone in which she used them made him want to chuck her out. 

Edward stretched in her chair, as if he was nonplussed by her words or her equally as bad attitude. A smile came to his face and it seemed to affect her. She looked a little taken back, as if she hadn't expected him to react in such a way. At the thought, his charming smile widened. His eyes dropped from her face and trailed along the length of her. 

"I can be very charming when I want to be." His voice was smooth and whilst Margaret Beaufort felt the desire to block it out from her ears, it was his gaze that seemed to unsettle her. It was as if he knew something she didn't and no matter how much she'd ask him, he would never ever tell her. 

His words did seem to make her laugh, however. It didn't hold amusement but rather derision. She couldn't help herself. After all, Edward York's charm, especially with women had always been legendary. It would always BE legendary. It was the reason he needed a new PA. He'd screwed his last one so much she'd fallen for him. He needed a new one so that couldn't happen. 

"Oh, I know." Her words were ambiguous and it was Edward's turn to feel curious. What did she know? Had she heard about Elizabeth Woodville? He didn't care either way but the possibility intrigued him. More importantly, the rude woman in front of him intrigued him. 

Margaret could see the question on his face, despite the fact his lips never once moved. She saw no reason to explain herself or answer his questioning gaze. After staring at one another, their focus completely on the other, Edward finally nodded for her to sit. His gaze never left her as she did. The questions for the interview lay abandoned on his desk and despite the fact he knew he should probably stick to them, he didn't feel the need to. Intuition told him she'd probably have all the skills needed for the job. She seemed too intense not to be. 

"Name?" He asked her, finally. Despite himself, his cheeks flushed slightly as he asked. It was the one thing he should have asked. Or at least looked at the list of candidates on his desk. 

He could have sworn he saw her smirk but within seconds, it vanished from her face. So he couldn't be completely sure. 

"Margaret Beaufort."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
